Kakashi's Birthday
by WhatWhoDied
Summary: It is Kakashi's birthday and he doesn't want his students finding out, what will happen when they do? Set in Shippuden so no Sasuke because he left for Orochimaru and missed out on all the fun...don't blame me! Blame Sasuke! Funny little ONESHOT!


A silver haired man woke up with the sound of banging on his door. What time was it? The sunlight peeping through the curtain stunned him for a second or two but gradually he rose from his bed as the banging continued. Still a little tired he opened the door to see his landlord standing there with his shhy teenaged blushing daughter behind him.

"Rent." he said holding out his hand, his daughter nuged him as a sign saing 'don't be so rude'.

"One sec" he groaned his voice was lower than usual because he just woke up, he went back inside and went to his cabinates second draw where he kept his wallet he pulled out some cash and thrust it a the thinning man, he stood there counting the cash, and mumbled something a walked away, his daughter, however, blushed again and said something that he had not expected "Happy Birthday Kakashi" she said then walked away, blushing even more. Kakashi stood there for a second then closed the door to go and have a shower.

**********************

"Kakashi-sensei your late again, what was it today a moose with raibese?" Sakura said.

"He's always late" mumbled Naruto.

"I have my reasons" he said.

Training that day was like any other day Sakura would end one way or another punching Naruto, and Naruto would go flying. Kakashi was glad that neither of them found out it was his birthday, he never really wanted the fuss.

He was walking back into Konoha with them when Gai came up to him.

"Hey Kakashi I thought you would have the day off" Gai said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't no-one tell you it is Kakas-" he began, but was cut off by Kakashi's hand over his mouth, and he pulled Gai away from Naruto and Sakura.

"I don't want them finding out" Kakashi said.

"Why?" Gai asked.

"Naruto would have some sort of Ramen festival, Sakura would go over board and buy me everything and I'll have them over my flat." He said. Gai was nodding and shrugged and walked away in another direction. Kakashi sighed and walked back towards them.

"What do you recon that was on about?" Sakura whispered to Naruto. He shrugged.

"There is only one way to find out" Sakura whispered.

The rest of the journey to Konoha was in silence.

********************************************************

Kakashi went home, but Sakura was determined to find out what that commotion was about. "Naruto we need to find Gai" Sakura said.

"Why exactly" Naruto said.

"To find out about what Kakashi didn't want him to say, do you know where to find him?" Sakura said.

"Yeah this way" Naruto said pointing towards the pub.

**************************************************************

"Gai" shouted Naruto.

Gai turned around with a pint in his hand.

"Gai what was it that Kakashi didn't want you to say?" Sakura asked.

He groaned.

"Please Gai" Sakura said battering her eyelids.

"Oh...Ok then...today is Kakashi's birthday." He said taking a sip of his pint.

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other shocked that Kakashi hadn't told them. Why would he keep something like that a seceret? Did he think that they were only his student nothing more nothing less.

"We are going to surprise him" Sakura said.

"With what? Turn up at him flat with a box of chocolates and scrabble and hope we get invited in?" Naruto asked

"YES! Um.. I mean no...I'll get the gifts you get...food" Sakura said.

"Yays! Ramen festival here we come. Believe it!" Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him oddly, he just smiled and they both split up hoping to surprise Kakashi.

************************************************************************************************************

Half an hour later they met up outside Kakashi's flat Sakura with armfuls of bags and Naruto holding a huge bowl of Ramen enough to feed the whole of Konoha. "Ready?" asked Naruto, "let's do it" said Sakura.

Naruto enthusiastically knocked on the door.

Kakashi not so enthusiastically opened the door to see both his students grinning at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI-SENSEI" they shouted together.

"How did you...you might as well come in" he said opening the door wider.

_-Oh my god! We are going into Kakashi-sensei's flat! Wow!_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"Yays we can go and nose about!" Naruto said before running in. Kakashi sighed.

*********************************************************************************************

The night went well and they all enjoyed a rubbish of scrabble as Naruto thought 'yays' was a real word and they spent the whole game flicking through seven different dictionaries just to find Naruto had fallen asleep on the second dictoinary after he had eaten sixteen bowls of his Ramen. It took several minutes for Sakura to figure out which gift to give Kakashi first, after a delightful night they all had to go their own ways.

Kakashi unlocked his front door waving good-bye to his student Sakura pratically dragging Naruto home she stopped and turned around to shout back "There is one very last gift from both of us we hope you enjoy it, it is on the table she said waving good-bye. Kakashi closed the door and walked over to his dining room table to find the gifts Sakura gave to him piled high including boxes of chocolates from every single company (she didn't know which one he liked) it looked like she had raided a chocolate factory, Naruto had bought him a Ramen bowl saying around the brim 'Naruto is my best student' and then there was a neatly wrapped gift which he picked upand sat on his sofa to open. As the silver wrapping paper came off he knew just what it was...

The brand new issuse of Icha Icha that was signed by Jiraiya, that doesn't come out until next week.

Kakashi stood up and started jumping up and down on his sofa with joy.

After about five minutes he sat back down and said " I'm twenty-six years old...I'm not going to tell them about that"

* * *

_I don't own Naruto but i do own you mwhahaha *evil laugh* ok i'm bored and i am currently being attaked by a wasp...yes a wasp good bye r/r_


End file.
